The Time to Smile
by Missbrown92
Summary: This is for all you Barbara Gordon & Dick Grayson fans, they are together & are expecting something : please let me know what you think


**_The Time to Smile_**

I stare at what's in front of me all I see is this huge stomach & not my feet like I use to I can't complain much but Dick loves me looking like this I think because he's always wanted to have a child & especially with me, but then I've always wanted one too. Never thought I'd be able to have a child after the incident, but then I didn't think I'd get married to the one man I truly loved, the man I kept pushing away even before being in a wheelchair, he was too young & needed girls his age but I found myself losing part of me when he left Gotham & almost married Kory. He was my Boy Wonder & when I thought I lost him he came running back each & every time. I remember the night he proposed to me he took the night off from being Nightwing & had candles & rose petals around the clock tower my friend Dinah had taken me out while Dick had gotten my tower ready for his surprise. She knew how much I hated going out but she basically dragged me out of my clock tower! I wheeled myself in to find my lover in a black suit in a candle lit room on his knees motioning to come to him. I'm sure I had a shock look on my face as I did as he said. He gave me this big speech about how he never wanted me to leave him & that he wants us to be together for the rest of our lives. I couldn't stop crying & when he took out the ring I couldn't stop saying 'Yes,' it was the best night of my life. Our wedding was big of course Bruce being who he is & my father so we had a big wedding I would have just minded us on a beach or something but I liked it I got to dance with my husband well sort of he was holding me up & my feet were on his but my eyes never left his.

We've been through some hard times & near deaths, Dick is a risk taker especially in helping someone. In any line of duty whether it's being Nightwing or an everyday cop Dick always wants to help even if it wears him out.

I remember when I found out I was pregnant & telling him, seeing his face. I made him this big dinner, he was so full by the end of it all, but he was so curious to find out why I made such a big dinner. When we went over to the couch he picked me up & sit down with me on his lap & when he said 'I love you Babs,' I told him I had something to tell him. It took me a few seconds to get my words right, but instead I ended up coming out with it so much for that. I said "Dick, I'm Pregnant." His face lit up & he grabbed my face & gave me one passionate kiss, feeling his hot burning lips on mine was so wonderful. Telling our family that I was pregnant everyone was so happy they couldn't wait, my father has been the most excited one as much as Dick, he always checks up on me. Bruce was a bit funny when hearing the news, but when I had my first ultra sound Dick showed him one of the photos from it & Bruce apparently seemed so happy now he can't wait to be a grandfather. I know my child is going to get spoiled! We did find out the sex, they asked Dick & I if we'd like to know & I jumped at the chance to find out, so Dick didn't say no. The doctor told us it was a baby girl, again you should have seen Dick's face he was more excited, I knew deep down he wanted a little girl, but he kept telling me whatever we have is fine as long as it's healthy.

So now I'm in the last weeks of my pregnancy & I'm excited but worried I'm afraid I won't be a good enough mother for our daughter that my chair will get in the way, but Dick believes that I will with or without the chair, gotta love him.

"Hmm..." Barbara.

"Anything on your mind Babs? Do you need anything?" Dick.

"No, I'm fine Dick I just can't seem to see my feet." Barbara.

"Hahaha, aw Babs why can't you see your feet?" Dick

We play this sort of game all the time ever since I lost the feeling from the waist down this kind of fun has helped us both.

"Well I have this huge belly which I've had for months & months now & I can't seem to see my feet because of it I can't wait for whatever is inside me to come out." Barbara

Dick leaned over to kiss my forehead & then leaned down on my belly & kisses his unborn baby girl who kicked when she knew someone was kissing her. She kicks really hard to I blame Dick for that I think he's been telling her things while I'm sleeping.

"Well I can't wait for her to come out either; I want to be able to hold her in my arms." Dick

"I bet you'll never let go of her & won't let anyone has have a hold of her." Barbara

"You know me to well Babs," Dick

I just sat on the bed smiling & playing with Dick's hair it was almost time for him to go out as Nightwing, I still envy him being able to fly that's what I miss the most. Dick took me out once into the night with him after we had a big argument he decided that it was best for me to dress in my old Batgirl costume & fly with him, I thought it was stupid at the time, but in the end I loved him for it.

"I better get ready Babs." Dick

"Do you have to?" Barbara

"Yes my little Oracle I must be off to go & get ready to go & do my duty." Dick

"Okay then I better get to the computer too." Barbara

Dick got up & went into the bathroom to get changed, we are still living in the clock tower for the moment we're still looking for a nice home, well kind of.

I got into my chair & wheeled myself over to one of the many computers I have here, & got on with my work & looked like we had a busy night tonight. Great...

Few weeks later...

I'm at the hospital in a bed waiting for the doctor to see me & get the OR ready for the delivery, Dick is excited as anything, Dinah was sitting with Bruce & Alfred, Tim & Cass were sitting next to each other waiting for some news, & my father Jim excited & nervous like Bruce he wanted to know if Bruce had any cigars, but Bruce said no. Most of the males in the hospital were pacing around, I was laughing at Dick because behind him I could see my father & Bruce do it, it was quite funny. Then the doctor came told us that everything was ready. Got Dick dressed he wanted to be there during the delivery.

People saying things to me, movement going around & not being able to feel a thing which I heard was the best, but I honestly I wanted to feel the pain.

Then the next thing I know I heard the cry from a baby I looked at Dick & saw his face it was so happy & then the nurse brought her to me & I couldn't believe my eyes she looked like Dick so much, the black hair, the face she was our daughter Mary Grayson, my beautiful girl.

When I was back in my room Dick came over to me & gave me the biggest kiss of my life while holding our daughter. I laughed seeing that Dick had Mary in his arms & then the coward came in with presents for both Mary & I. My father came over kissed me on the cheek & gave me a hug & went up to Dick shook his hand & took Mary off him. Dick was shocked his daughter gotten taken away from him. Bruce & Alfred congratulated us & they both gave me a kiss on the cheek & Bruce now wanted Mary & everyone couldn't believe how Bruce was around her it was like she took his heart away, always knew a girl would do that to him Hahaha.

After a while everyone left, Dick had to go back to his second job but said he'd visit. It was just Mary & I, after a long day I decided it was time for Mary & I to sleep. I was closed my eyes & drifted from into sleep.

The End


End file.
